Sweet Lies
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Drama/Fluff/Romance] Summary: Lie is not always bad, just like a white lie. "I thought, you will hate me because I lied to you."


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Sweet Lies**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Yunjae, Jaechun**

**Genre : fluff~ fluff~fluff~ romance xDDDD**

**Based on: Manga (but I'm forget the title and the mangaka also, but I remember manga's title is not far away with Sweet Lies too :))**

**Backsong: Every Breath You Take by M.Y.M.P**

**Length this ff : 11 pages MsW**

* * *

**[Sweet Lies]**

Angin musim panas di sore hari bertiup cukup kencang yang membuat rambut 2 orang laki-laki yang berdiri saling berhadapan bergerak mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Matahari sore yang berwarna kuning kemerahan terlihat di ufuk barat sana. Bersiap tenggelam di garis horizontal yang membentang luas. Keduanya hanya terdiam seolah menikmati suasana diam itu.

"Kau tahu.. aku ingin sekali bisa berteman dengamu." Ucap seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan warna kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar matahari memecah keheningan yang sudah membuatnya nyaris gila. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan hitam sebagian ia ikat. Rambut panjangnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan. Beberapa tindikan terlihat di telinga kanan dan kirinya. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan dan urakan dengan kemeja putih sekolahnya ia biarkan keluar dan tanpa mengenakan dasi yang seharusnya melingkar pada lehernya dengan rapi. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana.

Matanya yang sipit menatap tajam pada seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Seseorang yang lebih pendek dan lebih kecil darinya itu dengan warna kulit yang putih seputih susu yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulit kecoklatannya. Mata besar dan hitam itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah laki-laki itu telah merenggut seluruh jiwanya hingga membuatnya seperti raga tak bernyawa. Membuat laki-laki itu merasa gugup dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan suara baritonnya yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan. " –aku menyukaimu." Lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Rasanya ia ingin melompat dari atap itu sekarang juga. Betapa bodohnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang disukainya itu jika mengingat mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Orang yang ada dihadapan laki-laki itu lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mungkin cukup_ shock_ dengan pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aahh~ Jung Yunho si pembuat onar dan Kim Jaejoong yang tenang dan kalem. Sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin 'kan?" ucap Yunho tertawa –terdengar sedikit menyedihkan. Kalau saja ia tidak nekat menyatakan perasaannya, ia tidak akan membuat orang yang disukainya –Kim Jaejoong berdiri kaku dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Yunho jadi merasa bersalah.

"Lagipula kau sudah memiliki Yoochun. Maaf, telah mengganggu waktumu." Kali ini Yunho banyak bicara. Seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk berbicara. Tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong. Ia hanya terus menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang besar dan hitam tanpa berkedip.

Manik mata coklat Yunho menatap ke dalam mata hitam itu. Rasanya ia ingin benar-benar terjun sekarang juga ketika ia melihat genangan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Jaejoong takut seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

Mungkin ini semua tidak akan pernah berhasil, pikir Yunho.

" –lupakan semua yang aku ucapkan." Lanjut Yunho sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya berpijak. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata dan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan ke depan bibirnya dan mulai menggigiti ibu jari kanannya dengan panik.

"Aiiiiiissshh~! Idiot!" gerutu Yunho sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya dengan kesal ketika mengingat kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sudah cukup lama Yunho merasakan perasaan itu terhadap Jaejoong. Perasaan yang seperti akan pecah membuncah dengan letupan-letupan yang terasa begitu manis ketika ia memikirkan Jaejoong. Bahkan sejak penerimaan murid baru di awal semester musim semi tahun lalu. Katakan saja, ia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki manis itu saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Orang awam bilang, itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Perasaan yang selalu membuat seorang Jung Yunho tersenyum lebar tanpa alasan.

Kalau saja Yunho berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jaejoong, bisa dekat dengannya, mengerti apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya, mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya tentu saja itu tidak akan sulit bagi Yunho untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi, mengingat pribadi mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang membuat Yunho menyerah sebelum berperang.

Yunho yang binal, urakan, berantakan, dan pembuat onar dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong yang begitu kalem, rajin, sopan, dan rapi membuat nyali Yunho semakin ciut untuk mendekatinya. Lagipula tidak ada juga yang berani untuk mendekati Jung Yunho –si preman sekolah. Tapi –bukan hanya karena alasan itu ia tidak bisa mendekati Jaejoong. Bukan..

Satu alasan yang paling membuat Yunho tidak bisa mendekati Jaejoong adalah karena selalu ada orang lain yang berada didekatnya.

Park Yoochun.

Ya, Park Yoochun seperti sosok yang sempurna bagi Jaejoong. Yoochun si anak baik. Yoochun yang tenang. Yoochun yang sabar. Yoochun yang _cool._ Yoochun yang .. argh! Yoochun yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan tertawa. Yoochun yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman disekitarnya. Yoochun yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Jaejoong untuk jatuh hati padanya. Yoochun yang sempurna. Setidaknya itu yang Yunho lihat dengan kedekatan mereka satu tahun terakhir ini.

Berbeda sekali keadaannya jika Jaejoong dikaitkan dengan Yunho. Yunho si pembuat onar. Yunho yang binal. Yunho yang urakan. Yunho yang emosional. Yunho yang .. begitu buruk untuk Jaejoong.

Bahkan ketika Jaejoong bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Yunho, wajahnya akan selalu terlihat menegang bahkan tak jarang Jaejoong berhenti di tempatnya dan berdiri kaku ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor. Wajahnya seolah menunjukkan ketakutan ketika tidak sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dan poin yang paling utama dalam hal ini adalah mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Benar-benar idiot." Gumam Yunho sambil berjalan keluar gedung dan melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang gedung. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah menenangkan pikirannya dari segala kebodohan yang tadi ia lakukan.

'**Krak!'**

Yunho mendengar suara dari atas atap dan dengan spontan ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap atap tempat tadi dirinya menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya selama satu tahun pada Jaejoong –orang yang disukainya itu. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat Jaejoong melompati pagar pembatas dan seolah siap kapan saja terjun dari sana.

Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum pada Yunho sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya dari pagar pembatas. Belum sempat Yunho meneriakan sesuatu, ia melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang limbung ke arah depan dan terjun begitu bebasnya dari atap gedung 4 lantai itu.

"YA!" Yunho berteriak dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang akan membentur tanah.

'**BRUK!'**

Suara gedebuk yang cukup keras dari arah belakang gedung bisa terdengar di segala penjuru halaman. Namun, suasana sekolah yang sepi di belakang gedung membuat tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya. Lagipula, sekolah sudah bubar sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Yunho yang berlari secepat kilat untuk menahan tubuh Jaejoong sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Karena sekarang Jaejoong berada di dalam pelukannya dengan posisi tubuh Jaejoong yang membentur dinding gedung.

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang berada di pelukannya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit terduduk dan memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong walupun kaki kanannya terasa sakit karena membentur tanah dan kedua lengannya yang lecet-lecet. Namun ia menghiraukan rasa sakit ditubuhnya karena terlalu panik melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang membentur dinding. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Jae! _Gwaenchana?!"_ tanya Yunho panik sambil memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap wajah panik Yunho dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! _Ish babo ya!"_ teriak Yunho frustasi.

Apa sebegitu menakutkan 'kah jika Yunho menyatakan perasaanya pada Jaejoong hingga ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Pikir Yunho kalang kabut. Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap Yunho.

"Kau.. siapa?" tanya Jaejoong mulai bersuara.

Yunho membeku di tempatnya. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan ketika orang yang kita sukai tidak mengenal kita. Yunho harus bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu karena mereka memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Ia hanya mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang membuat Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung. " –ini dimana?" lanjut Jaejoong sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengaduh pelan ketika kepalanya yang berdarah berdenyut sakit. Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika melihat darah yang mengalir di kening Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong! Kepalamu berdarah!" teriak Yunho semakin panik sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku belakang celananya dan menekan perlahan luka itu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jaejoong? Siapa Jaejoong?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Mata coklat itu menatap ke dalam mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong. Seolah mencari sesuatu dari mata hitam yang terlihat kosong itu.

Sepertinya.. Jaejoong hilang ingatan.

"Kau.. tidak ingat siapa dirimu?" tanya Yunho pelan sambil memegang bahu kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. Lagi-lagi Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"…."

"…."

"Hwaa~! Kau harus dibawa ke UKS! _Aniyaaaa~!_ Rumah sakit!" teriak Yunho sadar dan panik sambil menggendong Jaejoong dengan _bridal style._ Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu lambat dalam berpikir.

"_Shiro~!_ Aku benci rumah sakit." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho. Yunho hanya terdiam ketika merasakan hangatnya tubuh Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. " –aku benci rumah sakit." Gumam Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi lukamu –"

" –Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit!" suara lengkingan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin terdiam. Terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar Jaejoong yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Tapi kaki ku sakit~ hiks~" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menggoyangkan kaki kanannya. Tingkahnya kini terlihat seperti bocah 4 tahun.

Yunho semakin di buat tak bisa berkata-kata.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kulit kepalamu sedikit sobek. Namun tak ada luka dalam. Tapi sebaiknya kau periksakan ke rumah sakit karena peralatan di sini tidak selengkap di sana. Aku khawatir ada luka dalam meskipun aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap_ songsaenim_ penjaga UKS sambil menggunting perban di kepala Jaejoong lalu mengikat perban itu. " –dan kakimu hanya terkilir. Besok juga sudah bisa sembuh, Jaejoong." Lanjutnya tersenyum kemudian membuka perban baru untuk dililitkan di kaki kanan Jaejoong yang terkilir.

Jaejoong yang duduk di atas tempat tidur UKS hanya terdiam menatap kakinya yang terkilir. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh kepalanya yang diperban.

Yunho hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding ruang UKS dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong. Ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia belum memberitahu pada _songsaenim_ kalau Jaejoong mengalami hilang ingatan. Ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya yang mengatakan jangan memberitahukan hal itu. Jaejoong hilang ingatan, bukankah itu bagus? Pikir Yunho.

"Nah~ sudah selesai." Ucap_ songsaenim_ sambil tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan menyimpan peralatannya di dalam lemari di belakang meja kerjanya. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang masih terdiam. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Namaku Jaejoong?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan. " –lalu kau?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau temanku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yunho menatap lantai sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi bolehkan ia sedikit berbohong untuk bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong? Setidaknya, selama Jaejoong hilang ingatan? Bolehkah?

"Bukan." Yunho menggeleng yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar. " –kau .. –kau pacarku." lanjut Yunho sambil menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Dadanya berdegup tidak karuan ketika mengatakan itu sambil menatap mata Jaejoong yang hitam dan besar. Seolah ia tenggelam di dalam lubang tak berdasar dan terjebak di dalamnya.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata terkejut yang membuat mata besarnya terlihat semakin membesar.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku –aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Yunho karena merasa bersalah.

Pelukan tiba-tiba itu membuat Yunho tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Terlalu _shock_ karena sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun. Termasuk kalau ternyata mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, bahkan kenyataan kalau mereka bukan teman sekalipun. Namun Jaejoong mempercayainya begitu saja tanpa ada rasa curiga.

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Kedua tangannya perlahan terangkat dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Memeluk tubuh seseorang yang selama ini menjadi dambaan hatinya. Rasanya, benar-benar sangat nyaman dan nyata.

"Maaf." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho dan mencium aroma tubuh Yunho mencoba untuk diingatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatmu ingat kembali tentang dirimu, tentang diriku, dan tentang .. kita." Jawab Yunho semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong.

Yunho tahu ini salah, tapi biarkan ia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Jaejoong walaupun mungkin hanya bersifat sementara. Lebih baik sebentar daripada tidak sama sekali, 'kan?

Yunho tersenyum ketika memikirkannya lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong. Menyesap aroma vanilla-kayu manis dari rambut hitam itu. Jaejoong pun tersenyum di dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau antarkan aku pulang?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Yunho terdiam. Sepertinya ia kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Kalau Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya, orang tuanya akan mengetahui kalau Jaejoong hilang ingatan lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit dan mengatakan semua kebenaran yang justru bertolak belakang dengan semua kebohongan yang diucapkan Yunho. Yunho tahu seharusnya Jaejoong memang diperiksa di rumah sakit karena takut ada luka dalam pada kepalanya.

Tapi, bolehkah Yunho sedikit egois untuk kali ini? Memiliki Jaejoong untuk beberapa saat? Ya, Yunho manusia. Itu normal jika menjadi egois karena egois adalah sifat alamiah manusia.

Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Kau .. –kau tinggal bersamaku." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya menatap mata coklat Yunho.

"Maksudmu, aku tinggal satu atap denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengelus pelan pipi kiri Jaejoong yang putih dan lembut itu. Pipi yang terasa hangat di bawah kulit tangannya yang dingin. Yunho tersenyum.

"_Ne."_ jawab Yunho dengan jantung yang berdebar bukan main cepatnya. Jaejoong tersenyum padanya.

Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur UKS dan berusaha berdiri. Yunho yang berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong langsung membantunya. Namun, sepertinya Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan ketika kaki kanannya benar-benar terasa sakit. Yunho berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong dan menawarkan punggungnya untuk Jaejoon naiki. Pada awalnya Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Namun, setelah Yunho memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk naik ke punggungnya, Jaejoong mengerti dan tersenyum.

Yunho baru sadar kalau secara tidak langsung, ia seperti melakukan penculikan terhadap Jaejoong. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan. Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya sampai melapor polisi? Pikir Yunho panik.

Ah~ aku bisa menyuruh Changmin menelpon orang tua Jaejoong dan mengatakan kalau Jaejoong menginap di rumah temannya. Katakan saja.. Yoochun? Ok, masalah selesai. Pikir Yunho praktis.

"_Songsaenim,_ terimakasih karena sudah membantu Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya pada _songsaenim_ penjaga UKS. _Soengsaenim_ itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa untuk periksakan kepalanya ke rumah sakit, Yunho." Ucap _songsaenim_ mengingatkan. Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajah di lekukan lehernya. Bahkan kini Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang menyapu kulit lehernya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar UKS dan berjalan menuju apartemen kecil yang hanya di huni olehnya yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Yunho." Panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Hm?"

"Yunho~"

"Hhmm~?

"Yunho.."

"_Waeyo~?"_

"Yunho~~"

"Ada apa Jaejoong ah?"

"Tidak~ aku ingin memanggil namamu berkali-kali supaya aku cepat mengingatmu." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho yang membuat laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya yang ingin memonopoli Jaejoong. Ia kini merasa bersalah ketika sekarang ia bersikap begitu egois.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Bingung di antara dua pilihan.

Membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit sekarang dan melepaskan kesempatan itu begitu saja, atau kembali ke apartemen dan bersama dengan Jaejoong semalaman?

Sungguh, Yunho hanya butuh satu malam untuk bisa berada di dekat Jaejoong. Hanya semalam saja, bolehkan?

"_Gomawo Yunho yah~" _suara lembut Jaejoong seolah menarik Yunho kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dimana kepala Jaejoong bersandar di bahunya.

"Huh?"

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku." Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya berdecak pelan. " –rasanya aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki kau sebagai orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku." Lanjutnya yang membuat Yunho berhenti berjalan. Jaejoong menyadari langkah kaki Yunho yang terhenti kemudian menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho dari belakang. Menatap rambut panjangnya yang di kucir.

"Yunho?" panggil Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho kembali tersadar dari pikirannya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemennya.

"_Ah ne."_ jawab Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong merapatkan kembali tubuhnya pada punggung Yunho dan melingkarkan lengan di sekitar lehernya. Merasakan hangat dan aroma tubuh Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya memikirkan semua kebohongan yang ia katakan hanya untuk bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Egoiskah?

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kau bilang kalau kita tinggal bersama, tapi kenapa baju yang kupakai besar sekali?" keluh Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang tertutup oleh _sweater_ lengan panjang yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. _Sweate_r yang benar-benar kebesaran di tubuh Jaejoong itu membuatnya tidak memerlukan celana untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kaki yang panjang dan putihnya terekspos begitu saja. Bahkan lingkaran lehernya terlihat kebesaran sehingga sebagian bahu kanannya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Memperlihatkan bahu putih dan mulusnya dengan tulang selangka yang terbentuk sempurna dan terlihat begitu seksi.

Yunho berkali-kali menelan ludahnya ketika melihat pemandangan paling seksi yang pernah ia lihat dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena sudah membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya ketika Jaejoong yang tidak ingat apapun membuatnya seperti kelinci yang terperangkap di kandang singa.

Semoga aku bisa menahannya. Doa Yunho dalam hatinya.

"Uhm.. itu sebenarnya _sweater_ milikku." Jawab Yunho gugup. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" –semua bajumu .. uhm .. sedang di _laundry!_ Ah~ iya di_ laundry_, dan aku lupa mangambilnya." Lanjut Yunho mencari alasan. Ia hanya terduduk gugup dan berkeringat dingin di atas sofa merah marunnya dan berharap Jaejoong tidak akan curiga.

Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Yunho dengan langkah sedikit terpincang. Membuat Yunho semakin ingin lari menjauh dari Jaejoong sebelum ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jaejoong terlalu seksi baginya dan ia tidak yakin bisa menahan hasratnya.

Setelah dengan susah payah berjalan terpincang mendekati Yunho, Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas pangkuannya dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar sempurna di lehernya. Membuat Yunho harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali ketika bahu putih dan kaki jenjangnya yang seksi begitu dekat dengannya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang.. dirimu? Aku ingin mengingat semuanya.. tentangmu." bisik Jaejoong sambil mendekati wajahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam dan menatap bibir Yunho dengan tatapan yang begitu sensual. Jarak antara bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa mili saja.

Oh demi Tuhan!

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Yunho terasa pusing. Dalam jarak sedekat itu membuatnya bisa mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma vanilla yang terasa begitu manis. Otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi ketika hembusan nafas Jaejoong bagaikan oksigen baginya.

Perlahan, Jaejoong menempelkan bibir merahnya di atas bibir penuh Yunho. Tubuh Yunho seperti tersengat aliran listrik ketika merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir Jaejoong di atas bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang terlihat begitu kaku, perlahan terangkat dan melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Membuat tidak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati ciuman lembut itu.

Yunho cukup terkejut ketika dirasa bibir Jaejoong mulai bergerak di atas bibirnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong mulai menjadi agresif dengan ciuman pertama mereka. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Jaejoong berada di dekatnya, berada dipangkuannya, berada di pelukannya, bahkan sampai menciumnya. Ia pikir, ia hanya bisa membayangkan Jaejoong di dalam imajinasinya saja, tapi rasanya malam ini benar-benar terasa sangat nyata baginya. Kenyataan memang selalu terasa lebih indah.

Yunho mulai mengikuti gerakan bibir Jaejoong. Lengan Jaejoong semakin menarik leher Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jari-jari lentiknya memainkan rambut panjang Yunho. Lidah mereka mulai berperan dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman manis yang perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit liar.

Tangan Yunho pun tidak diam saja. Ia mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong hingga akhirnya tangan kirinya berada di bahu kanan Jaejoong yang terekspos begitu saja dan perlahan merambat naik menarik leher Jaejoong. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai mengangkat _sweater _Jaejoong.

"Uuuhm.." suara eluhan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia melepaskan ciuman yang sudah terasa sangat membius dan terasa begitu adiktif itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Menatap raut kebingungan di wajah Jaejoong. Memang benar Yunho sangat menginginkan kejadian tadi, tapi tidak dalam keadaan Jaejoong tidak ingat apapun. Ia tidak ingin menggunakan kesempatannya itu untuk merusak Jaejoong. Tidak.

"Aku –a.." Yunho tergagap. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil terus menatap mata coklat Yunho dengan mata hitam dan besarnya. Mata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya lagi sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada bibir Jaejoong yang setengah terbuka dan terlihat begitu merah. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari bibir Jaejoong.

Semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong benar-benar tidak baik untuk akal sehat Jung Yunho.

" –aku lapar." Lanjut Yunho sedikit menunduk dan tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah dan memanas bahkan hingga kedua telinganya. Jaejoong tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah malu-malu Yunho yang tertunduk.

Jung Yunho si preman sekolah terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan Kim Jaejoong. Cinta membuat siapapun lemah karenanya.

"_So cute."_ Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pelan bibir Yunho sebelum ia bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho dan berjalan terpincang menuju dapur.

Yunho hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hanya sebuah kebohongan yang Yunho katakan padanya, mampu membuat semuanya berubah begitu drastis seperti itu? Pikir Yunho masih menatap sosok Jaejoong yang berada di dapur dan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Masih tidak percaya kalau sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar ada di dalam apartemennya, di dalam dapurnya, dan kini berada di dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau hanya memiliki ramyun. Tidak apa 'kan kalau aku hanya membuatkan ramyun untukmu?" suara lembut Jaejoong mengalun perlahan dan mengudara di apartemen Yunho. Ia menyiapkan panci dan airnya kemudian menyalakan kompor sambil mengambil ramyun di dalam _buffet _di atas kompor. Yunho masih terdiam dan terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho yang masih terduduk di atas sofa karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban darinya.

"Yunho?" panggil Jaejoong pelan. Namun Yunho tetap tidak meresponnya.

"Jung Yunho?" panggil Jaejoong lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit meninggi, membuat Yunho tersentak karenanya.

"Kau melamun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kulkas. Tatapan matanya terlihat tajam. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti itu.

"_Wa –waeyo?"_ tanya Yunho tergagap sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang berada di dapur.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa tidak apa kalau aku hanya memasakan ramyun untukmu? Kulkasmu kosong, tidak ada bahan makanan dan hanya ramyun yang kutemukan di dalam _buffet _itu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk _buffet_ di atas kompor. Yunho menatap _buffet_ yang di tunjuk Jaejoong, kemudian kembali lagi menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang setiap hari aku hanya memakan ramyun." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suarang erangan pelan dari Jaejoong.

"Setiap hari kau makan ramyun? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu?!"

Yunho lagi-lagi dibuat terdiam ketika ia mendengar Jaejoong yang memarahinya. Wajahnya terlihat mengerut marah. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola mata sambil berbalik melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya ketika melihat Yunho yang hanya diam saja menatapnya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan memasak untukmu. Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa makan makanan instan itu lagi!" desis Jaejoong terdengar begitu berbahaya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang memasak. Ia masih di buat tak bersuara ketika Jaejoong memarahinya. Rasanya sedikit aneh ketika ada seseorang yang memarahi si preman sekolah Jung Yunho hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Jung Yunho?" suara Jaejoong yang terdengar bagai bisa itu membuat Yunho mengerjapkan matanya.

"Oh –ehem.. maaf." Bisik Yunho pelan meminta maaf. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia meminta maaf meskipun memakan ramyun bukanlah sebuah tindakan kriminal.

Permintaan maaf Yunho membuat tarikan di kedua sudut bibir Jaejoong melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar seorang Jung Yunho berbisik pelan meminta maaf.

"Yunho yah~ ceritakan semua tentangmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengingatnya lebih cepat." Ucap Jaejoong menghilangkan atmosfer kaku itu tanpa berbalik menatap Yunho karena sibuk memasak ramyun untuknya.

Yunho mengerlingkan matanya menatap punggung Jaejoong kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Sebanyak apapun ia menceritakan tentang dirinya, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengingat apapun. Tapi, mungkin memberikan ingatan baru baginya bisa sedikit .. sedikit merubah keadaan. Doktrin? Mungkin.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang diriku?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap sepasang mata coklat itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yunho menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku harap ceritaku bisa membuatmu ingat kembali betapa aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Yunho yang membuat tangan Jaejoong yang sedang memegang sumpit dan mengaduk ramyun di dalam panci terdiam.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ya Yunho! Kau ini aneh sekali! Kalau kita sudah tinggal bersama dan menjadi sepasang kekasih selama satu tahun kenapa kita tidak tidur satu tempat tidur?" teriak Jaejoong ketika Yunho menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar sedangkan dirinya memilih tidur di sofa marun di ruang TV. Jaejoong menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yunho.

"_Aigo~_ Jaejoong ah~ kita tidak bisa tidur satu tempat tidur." Jawab Yunho masih bertahan dengan selimut yang sedang di tarik-tarik Jaejoong.

"_Wae? Wae? Waeyo?"_ tanya Jaejoong tidak sabar.

Namun ia tidak lagi mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho. Yunho hanya terdiam di atas sofa marun dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin bagi Yunho tidur satu tempat tidur dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak jamin bisa menahan hasratnya. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"_Mwo?"_ teriak Yunho terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam selimut dan tidur di sampingnya. Yunho melihat kebawah sofa dan melihat sebuah celah di balik selimutnya.

"Kalau kau tidur disini, aku juga akan tidur disini!" ucap Jaejoong keras kepala sambil mencari posisi nyaman di sofa sempit itu. Jaejoong yang banyak bergerak membuat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh kelantai dengan membawa Yunho dan selimutnya ikut terjatuh.

"_Omo!"_ teriak keduanya.

Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan kerasnya lantai kayu apartemen. Sedangkan Yunho yang terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lantai menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat posisi mereka yang sekarang. Yunho kini berada tepat di atas tubuhnya dan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lurus.

"Apa kau tahu?" bisik Yunho pelan. Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya sekali ketika melihat sorot mata yang berbeda dari Yunho. " –kalau kau banyak bergerak seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa menahannya." Lanjut Yunho sambil menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong, kemudian turun ke hidung mancungnya, semakin turun menatap bibir kemerahannya, terus turun menatap leher jenjangnya yang begitu putih, lalu turun menatap bahunya yang terekspos begitu saja karena _sweater_ kebesaran yang dia kenakan.

Semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Yunho lemah baik secara fisik maupun mental –dan mampu membuat pikiran sehatnya yang rasional menguap mengudara entah kemana.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika menyadari wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat padanya.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab ucapan Yunho, Yunho sudah menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jaejoong. Ciuman kedua mereka yang terasa begitu lembut dan manis. Jaejoong perlahan menutup mata dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Yunho menyentuh pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan lembut, kemudian perlahan turun kelehernya, semakin turun menyentuh bahunya.

Yunho mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka dan memainkan lidahnya di bibir Jaejoong. Tanpa protes, Jaejoong membuka bibirnya dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk mengeksplorasi segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka mulai bertemu dan bertarung seolah ingin menjadi yang dominan. Keduanya mengerang dan mengeluh dalam erangan dan eluhan yang erotis. Ciuman lembut itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman yang agresif dan liar karena terbawa suasana.

Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong perlahan turun dari leher Yunho ke dada bidangnya, dan semakin turun menyentuh perut _sixpack_ Yunho di balik kaos hitamnya dan menarik kaos yang dikenakan Yunho. Sebuah pertanda kalau bukan hanya Yunho saja yang menginginkan ini. Jaejoong jauh lebih agresif dari Yunho.

Yunho mulai menelusuri jalur ciumannya. Ia mencium dagu, kemudian mencium tulang rahang Jaejoong dan perlahan turun hingga wajahnya terbenam di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Ia memberikan ciuman-ciuman ringan di leher jenjang itu sebelum ia menjilat dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan di leher putih seputih susu itu.

"Ah~uhm –" erang Jaejoong pelan yang terdengar bagaikan lantunan simfoni melodi yang begitu seksi di telinga Yunho. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhi tubuh Jaejoong. Terlihat jelas hasrat dan gairah dimata kedua insan itu. Dengan cepat, Yunho melepaskan kaos hitam yang dikenakannya lalu melempar kaos itu kesampingnya. Membuat Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya tidak sabar melihat tubuh atletis Yunho yang terlihat begitu seksi dengan wana kulit kecoklatan yang begitu eksotis.

Malam itu hanya terdengar eluhan dan erangan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh keduanya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pagi hari di musim panas begitu terasa hangat dengan sinar mentari pagi yang baru terbit di ufuk timur sana. Langit terlihat biru dan cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang menggumpal. Mengantarkan 2 insan yang terlihat begitu kasmaran. Tangan yang saling bertautan dengan senyum terlukis dikeduanya membuat suasana pagi itu terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih menyenangkan.

"Yunho.." panggil Jaejoong pelan. Yunho menolehkan kepala kesamping kirinya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Hhm?"

"_Saranghaeyo."_ ucap Jaejoong yang membuat langkah Yunho terhenti. Tangan mereka yang bertautan membuat langkah Jaejoong juga terhenti.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang sedang membelalakan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Satu kata yang benar-benar ingin ia dengar dari bibir Jaejoong kini manjadi kenyataan. Jantung Yunho berdegup dengan sangat cepat seolah akan mencelos keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya.

Manik mata coklatnya bergerak menatap mata Jaejoong. Mata hitam yang tidak pernah bosan untuk ia lihat. Mata hitam yang sudah membuat si preman Jung Yunho jatuh cinta padanya.

Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan putih Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lembut padanya. Walau hanya sebuah kebohongan dan ketidaktahuan, ia sudah merasa cukup. Cukup dengan semua kebohongan itu.

_Just lie to me, if it'll make me feel better._

Ia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mengukir semua memori yang di lewatinya semalam bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo Jaejoong ah~ gomawo."_ Bisik Yunho pelan. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Namun ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ia akan kehilangannya dan mungkin Jaejoong akan membencinya setelah semua ingatannya kembali.

Ketika Jaejoong mengetahui semuanya. Semua kebohongannya yang mungkin justru akan membalikkan keadaan. Yunho tidak siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya.

"Jaejoong!" seseorang berteriak memanggil Jaejoong sambil berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat seseorang yang sedang berlari mendekati mereka. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Yoochun.

Tidak.. tidak secepat ini. Pikir Yunho panik. Ia menyembunyikan Jaejoong di balik punggungnya dan menghalangi Yoochun untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho?" gumam Yoochun heran ketika melihat Yunho sedang bersama Jaejoong. Ia nyaris gila ketika mengetahui kalau Jaejoong tidak pulang ke rumah semalam setelah mendapat telepon dari orang tua Jaejoong yang memintanya untuk menjaga Jaejoong yang menginap di rumahnya. Yoochun yang tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tua Jaejoong khawatir, hanya mengiyakannya saja walaupun pada kenyataannya, Jaejoong tidak sedang bersama dirinya. Ponsel Jaejoong tidak bisa di hubungi semalaman. Hanya 2 jam waktu yang Yoochun gunakan untuk tidur karena semalaman mencari Jaejoong.

"Kau darimana saja Jae?" tanya Yoochun sambil berusaha menyentuh tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya. Namun, Yunho tidak mengijinkannya. Tubuh tinggi tegap Yunho menghalangi Yoochun untuk mendekati Jaejoong yang ada di balik punggungnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho dengan tatapan sinisnya. Yunho pun menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tak kalah sinis dan dingin.

"Jaejoong tidak akan pergi bersamamu." Jawab Yunho datar sambil menjaga Jaejoong yang ada di balik punggungnya. Jaejoong hanya diam menatap keduanya dari balik punggung Yunho. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Kenapa_?_ Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bersamamu? Kalian tidak saling kenal." tanya Yoochun sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan tersenyum menyeringai pada Yunho. Yunho pun menyeringai pada Yoochun.

"Karena Jaejoong hanya mengenalku. Dia tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Dia sudah melupakanmu. Jadi, menyingkirlah." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum kemenangan kemudian menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong lalu mulai berjalan kembali meninggalkan Yoochun. Yoochun yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi, menahan lengan kiri Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Yoochun berbahaya.

"Lepaskan." Peringat Yunho sambil menatap tajam Yoochun. Jaejoong hanya menahan sakit yang mulai terasa di kedua pergelangan tangannya ketika 2 orang memegang lengannya dan menarik-nariknya.

"Dia hilang ingatan dan dia sudah tidak mengenalmu lagi. Dia melupakanmu. Jadi, lepaskan tangan Jaejoong sekarang juga." desis Yunho kemudian melepaskan tangan Yoochun yang sedang memegang tangan Jaejoong. Yoochun membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"_Mwo?!_ Hilang ingatan? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Jung Yunho?!" teriak Yoochun menahan amarahnya sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga membentur pohon di sisi jalan. Jaejoong yang terlepas dari pegangan Yunho terjatuh karena terhempas begitu saja dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap dua orang yang kini terlihat akan seperti berkelahi.

Yunho tertawa pelan menatap Yoochun yang sedang mencengkram kerah kemejanya dengan erat. Amarah tersirat jelas dari kedua mata Yoochun.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku merebutnya darimu? Hah! Maaf sekali, Jaejoong sudah menjadi milikku." Jawab Yunho menyeringai. Seolah menikmati wajah kesal Yoochun. Meskipun ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah memiliki Jaejoong. Tapi, rasa kesal dan cemburu terhadap Yoochun membuat Yunho tidak bisa menahannya. " –seutuhnya." Lanjut Yunho berbisik pelan di telinga Yoochun. Yoochun membelalakan matanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Apa yang kau katakan padanya hah?! Kau mendoktrinnya?! Bagaimana bisa kalian –" teriak Yoochun mulai habis kesabaran. Yoochun sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan bersiap memukulkannya ke pelipis Yunho, namun seseorang menahan lengannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menahan lengannya. Ia melihat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Chunnie ah, hentikan." Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho dan Yoochun membelalakan matanya terkejut. Jaejoong masih mengingat Yoochun, bahkan memanggil nama kecilnya.

Apa mungkin ingatan Jaejoong kembali? Pikir Yunho panik.

"Joongie? Kau.. ingat padaku?" tanya Yoochun kemudian melepaskan Yunho dan memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat dengan _soulmate_ ku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum yang membuat Yoochun membalas senyumannya lalu memeluknya.

Yunho masih bergeming di tempatnya sambil menatap Jaejoong yang dipeluk oleh Yoochun. Ia merasa takut kalau Jaejoong sudah mengingat semuanya dan mengetahui semua kebohongan yang ia katakan.

"Itu artinya ingatanmu kembali?" tanya Yoochun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong dari atas kepala hingga ke bawah kakinya, kemudian kembali menatap wajah manis Jaejoong. Ia baru menyadari perban putih yang melingkar di kepalanya. Membuktikan kalau apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi bukan suatu kebohongan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Apa kau ingat siapa dia?" tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk Yunho yang masih terdiam di balik tubuhnya. Memastikan kalau ingatan Jaejoong benar-benar kembali.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman itu terlepas di bibir merah _cherry_ nya sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho dan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan kiri Yunho.

"Dia pacarku." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum bangga.

Yunho dan Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Kalau Jaejoong hilang ingatan, setidaknya Jaejoong tidak mengingat Yoochun dan kalaupun ingatan Jaejoong kembali, seharusnya Jaejoong tidak mengenal Yunho. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi ketika melihat raut bingung kedua orang yang ada di hadapan dan disampingnya.

"Uhm.. sejak awal, aku tidak kehilangan ingatanku. Aku masih mengingat semuanya. Siapa diriku, siapa orang tuaku, dimana aku tinggal, semuanya.. aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Meskipun kepalaku terasa berdenyut sakit, tapi aku tidak amnesia." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya menjelaskan yang membuat Yunho berteriak kaget.

"Apa?! Kau tidak hilang ingatan?! Kalau begitu.. aku.. dan kau..?" tanya Yunho bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Kalau Jaejoong tidak hilang ingatan, lalu semua kejadian kemarin? Jaejoong berbohong padanya? Pikir Yunho.

"Seandainya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kemarin kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, betapa senangnya aku hingga aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terdiam dan mendengarkan semua isi hatimu. Rasanya aku ingin segera menjawab pernyataanmu, namun kata-kata itu seolah tersangkut ditenggorokanku. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengatakan padamu bahwa akupun sudah sangat lama menyukaimu, tapi karena kau adalah seorang Jung Yunho, aku jadi tidak berani berbicara dan mendekatimu." Jelas Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

Yoochun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat dua orang bodoh yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Cinta itu indah, namun terkadang begitu rumit.

"Tapi, belum sempat aku menjawab perasaanmu, kau sudah mengatakan untuk melupakannya. Saat kau mengatakan itu rasanya dadaku seperti ditusuk sebilah pisau olehmu. Terasa sangat sakit." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil memegang dada kirinya. " –sekuat apapun aku mencoba melupakannya namun kata-katamu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Aku tidak menemukan cara untuk bisa melupakannya. Aku benar-benar bingung. Hingga akhirnya hal yang terpikir olehku adalah.. mati." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tubuhnya merosot perlahan ke atas tanah. Tangan kanan menutupi wajahnya. Rasanya semua beban hidup Yunho seolah mengudara setelah mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjongkok di samping Yunho. Yunho melepas tangan yang menutupi wajahnya kemudian menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya. Tangan kiri Yunho menarik leher Jaejoong untuk menekatinya dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"Kupikir.. kau akan membenciku karena aku sudah membohongimu." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap kedalam mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Kupikir kau akan membenciku karena aku sudah membohongimu." Jaejoong mengulang ucapan Yunho membuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu tertawa karenanya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong dan bersiap untuk menciumnya.

"Ehem! _Hey guys,_ apa kalian melupakanku?" Yoochun berdehem keras membuat kedua orang itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun yang berdiri menatap keduanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Merasa kesal karena tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh keduanya.

"Setidaknya setelah semalaman mencarimu dan tidur hanya 2 jam aku mendapatkan sebuah hadiah, huh?" tanya Yoochun sarkatis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berlari mendekati Yoochun.

"_Gomawo_ Chunnie~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi kiri Yoochun dan memeluknya.

"_Ya! What the hell?"_ teriak Yunho menghampiri keduanya sambil menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Yoochun. Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat sikap Yunho yang begitu posesif. " –dari dulu aku sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Yunho sangat cemburu mengingat kedekatan keduanya. Ya, setidaknya sekarang ia mempunyai hak untuk merasakan cemburu dan protektif terhadap Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak tahu, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. Ia pikir, Yunho sudah tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah terkejut Jaejoong kemudian mengerjapkan matanya sekali merasa tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Yoochun menahan tawanya.

"Yoochun, dia adalah _soulmate_ ku karena dia sepupuku." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat mulut Yunho menganga lebar.

Jadi, selama ini Yunho merasakan kecemburuan dan rasa sakit yang tidak beralasan.

Bodoh..

============ FIN ==============

Annyeong~~~ ^^ bawa ff 1shoot ku yang lain xDDD ngahahaha~

Untuk only reminds me of you nya harap bersabar yah ;) bakal asap update nya~ sebagai gantinya aku kasih 1shoot dulu yah? Kay?

Hope you like it~~ and please RnR~

Dan oh iya, dari kmrn ada reader yg cukup bikin aku kepo aka penasaran :D

Nama id nya: PhantoMiRotiC

Are you a boy? Because you call me noona :3 and tbh, when I read your comment, I was giggling when u call me noona xDDD though it made me look so old, but I don't mind because this noona is happy ;D /sounds creepy/ xD

it was the first time that someone call me noona~ it seems like I have a lil brother~ yeay! *murmur*I want have a lil brother which has same fandom with me*murmur*

Nice to know you~ :3 because u don't have ffn account, I couldn't sent you PM and asking this xD so I ask you here and hope you read this LOL

And for everyone, thank you for your time and your review for all my fictions~~~ I really do love you guys! You are ROCK! (_ _ )\m/


End file.
